FIRST
by Crimson613
Summary: Nezushi. Customer Satisfaction follows five steps.


**Title: **F.I.R.S.T.

**Author: **Crimson613

**Warning: **OOC?

**Summary: **Nezushi. Customer Satisfaction follows five steps.

[I don't own No.6! It belongs to Atsuko Asano.]

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! :) Well, here I am again...bored, and using my job as the setting! :O

I don't even remember when I came up with this but I wrote it a few weeks ago and yeah, just putting it up now. Enjoy~!

* * *

**1. Find**

Shion greeted every customer with a smile and conversed lightly with each one. All the little children would smile and laugh, asking him various questions. They would especially ask about the little bakery right next door, which happened to be his mother's.

Materials and equipment; not his line of expertise but he found that asking questions was the best way to go. If he noticed people bought many items, his usual curious nature would take over, making customers happy. They loved answering his questions, especially when their reward was a smile from him.

His supervisor noticed that more adolescents would come by to his line and wait, even when they only wanted to buy a piece of candy.

"I need to see you during your break," Shion turned to look at the dark haired manager who was walking by, "You missed last months training."

Shion nodded, "Alright."

**2. Inquire**

Shion watched as his supervisor, Safu, ran from customer to customer, trying to please every one of them. It seemed like they were having trouble with some of them. He tried to offer some assistance but she only smiled politely at him and told him she could handle things on her own. She pointed at the clock, "You can go on break now."

Shion looked at her with worry, "Are you sure? I can help out if you want..."

"No, that's okay, besides, I heard you missed last month's training," she commented while closing up his register. She called over another cashier and told them to take over the self-check out, which is where she was stationed.

"Alright, but if you need any help, you know you can call me."

"Thanks, but don't worry. I've got things in order."

Shion nodded and walked off, heading straight to the training room. He had been rather busy with work during the last month and he hadn't been able to come by during one of his free days because he had been helping his mother at the bakery. He knew he shouldn't have skipped the training, seeing as it was rather important.

As he entered the training room he noticed that only one other person was there, "Inukashi?"

Brown eyes turned to him, looking at him questioningly, "Shion?"

"Uhm...sorry, are you doing your training?" Perhaps he was supposed to go elsewhere? Inukashi nodded and Shion excused himself.

Inukashi frowned slightly but put his headphones back on, his eyes focused on the computer. He was about to continue his training when Shion appeared once more.

"Have you seen the manager?"

"I saw him in his office earlier, why?"

Shion smiled, "No reason."

**3. Respect**

Shion smiled at the assistant manager in the next office and recieved a grunt in return. He laughed nervously and went over to the closed door that belonged to the manager. He knocked on the door. There was no answer.

He knocked again.

"That brat isn't in there," the gruff voice next door called out to him.

"Oh," Shion replied, "Thank you."

He left the little cubicle of offices and frowned, placing both hands on his waist. Inukashi was using the training room computer and he wasn't in his office. Where else would he do his training?

"Excuse me?" Shion turned to find an elderly woman with a cart.

"Uhm, yes? How can I help you?"

"Can you be a dear and help me get that door there? I've been looking around for someone to help...but nobody was around."

Shion smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

They both moved down the aisle, "Which one did you want?"

**4. Solve  
**Shion checked his phone's clock and shook his head. His fifteen minute break was over now. He hadn't been able to locate the manager or do his training. He had gone back to the training room to find Inukashi still doing his training. The manager's office had still been empty. He headed to the bathroom and took a drink at the fountain right outside.

He needed to get back to Safu.

He was about to head down the electronic aisle when a single noise caught his attention. It was rather familiar and he set out to find it. What could the sound be?

He checked the time again. Would Safu page for him? She had done it before. He had been late and she had really needed some help. The noise called out to him once more and he moved to where he heard it. Shuffling could be heard from the other side of a large door with a sign: employees only.

He felt something take ahold of him and before he could move his vision was cut off. He couldn't even make a sound.

**5. Thank**

He was sure he was late, there was no doubt about it, but Safu hadn't called yet. He still couldn't see but he really didn't need to see anything to figure out what was going on. He was sitting on a table, that was for certain, and he was bound. Or at least, his eyes and hands were.

A clicking noise could be heard from a few feet over and he turned to it, knowing he couldn't see, "What are you doing?"

A chuckle filled the air, "As calm as ever."

"There's no reason I shouldn't be," was his calm answer as he climbed off the table.

"Ah, is that it," he could feel someone getting up from the place the clicking had come from.

"Hey!" Shion couldn't help but struggle slightly as he was pushed slightly. Without his vision he wasn't sure where he was going and being pushed without knowing the location of the furniture in the room wasn't fun at all. Steady hand guided him backwards and he bumped into a table; the same one that he had been sitting on earlier. His assailant didn't stop there though. He could feel them inches apart from him but he didn't move until those same hands moved him.

He was roughly pinned to the table and he let out a gasp, "Are you afraid now?"

"Nezumi! What are you...ah!" Shion yelped as Nezumi's teeth pulled at his ear.

"I'm training you," was Nezumi's simple answer.

"Training? You're harassing me!" Shion struggled to get out of Nezumi's hold but being blind and bound was hindering him. Nezumi only smiled as he watched Shion.

"This is your punishment for forgetting the most important part of customer satisfaction," Shion could feel his control slipping as expert hands began to roam his body, followed by a malicious appendage.

"And...and what did I forget?" his voice was starting to become hoarse and it took all his strength to remember how to speak properly. Nezumi only smiled as his tongue dipped into a very enticing abdomen. His little trail had been rather delicious and all that was left from above was a blushing Shion, an unbuttoned shirt, and burning skin.

"You forgot to thank the cutomers for doing business with us," Shion let out a moan as Nezumi moved lower. His teeth clasped the zipper to his jeans and he knew his arousal could no longer be hidden from the older male.

He could see this turning into another of their little sessions. His body was wanting and he couldn't help the excitement running though his veins.

_"MOD, please dial xxx immediately! MOD Nezumi, please dial xxx immediately!"_

An angry sound resonated from Nezumi's mouth, which was still grasping Shion's zipper, "Nezumi?"

Nezumi ignored the call, deciding to finish off what his body was craving. Shion was out of his pants in seconds and he was ready to take the albino into another world but a second call came through the store's intercom.

_"MOD, please dial xxx, training can wait! MOD or Shion..."_

Nezumi flew to the phone only to hear a very annoyed Safu on the other end, "I don't care if you _are_ the manager! You bring back Shion _right now_! And I know where you are so you better not make me go over there and take him by force!"

* * *

**R&R :D**


End file.
